


Bumper Cart

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has road rage, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Funny, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, short fic so really no tags, very short - small scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I came up with while grocery shopping the other day in Walmart and people kept cutting me off in the store. I thought it would be a great idea for a short drabble and immediately, Bucky and Steve came to mind. It actually turned out with Bucky being a little more aggressive about it than I intended, but I like it anyway. I hope you find this as humorous as I did while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumper Cart

Steve looks up from inspecting the apples, filling the bag with the juicy fruit that are free of bruises when his super soldier hearing picks up the faint sound of mumbling under Bucky's breath. It surprises him that they're right behidn him, given that the other soldier had been across the way from him, studying the vegetables while Steve picked out Granny Smiths.

Steve can't understand the words so he knows in the short period of time they'd been separated, that something had pissed Bucky off to the point of grumbling curses in Russian. Despite his attempts to stay away from anything related to his time in cryo, the man still reverts back to Russian sometimes when he's truly miffed.

"Um, Buck..?" Steve asks slowly, walking over to him, reaching out to place the bag of apples in the shopping cart which Bucky's been in charge of the whole trip. 

"People keep cutting me off, Steve!" Bucky exclaims, his hands gripping the cart so tightly that his knuckles of his right hand are white, and his left arm is clicking through it's setting at the pressure he's exerting with it. He's pretty sure there will be indented fingermarks when Bucky moves his hand away.

"Like how?" He asks, somewhat unsure of what he means. 

"Like this!" Bucky says, thrusting the cart forward to cut off the woman walking by the apple stand. She gasps and jerks her cart to a stop before she runs into him, backing away to take another route as Bucky pins her with a glare.

"Buck," Steve scolds lightly but he has to fight the smile that quirks at his lips. 

"It's not like it's fun or anything!" Bucky exclaims, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Yep, just as Steve figured- deep marks in the handlebar of the cart, cracks jutting out from the pressure where Bucky'd gripped it tightly.

Steve has to hold back a laugh at how angry Bucky is over something like this. Growing up, they'd never had a car and even now, if they don't walk anywhere, Tony has a driver drive them anywhere so he'd never known Bucky had road rage.

The clench of his jaw and the redness to his cheeks has him slightly worried for the other patrons, though.

Bucky grinds his teeth together, eyes darting around for anyone else coming. This time, though, it isn't to watch for possible threats and danger, but rather to watch out for anyone going to cut his path off so he can ram them first.

Steve watches in amusement as Bucky trails ahead of him, pushing the cart along and inspecting the groceries on the shelves. Tony, of course, has a delivery service that will deliver any groceries they need, but the two soldiers like to shop for themselves given that they're not exactly familiar with all of the new products.

Any time anyone gets near him, Bucky pins them with a glare and aims his cart toward theirs ominously in warning. Steve mentally tells himself to remember that maybe grocery shopping should wait until late at night when not as many people are in the store.

Bucky rounds the corner at high speed and Steve cringes when he hears a crash and a male's voice that isn't Bucky's cursing. He can tell just by the way Bucky is holding his body that he's smug, but he doesn't question it, just follows him down the next aisle. He has to stop him though, when he sees Bucky gearing up to ram someone else's cart as they round the corner.

"We don't need to play bumper-cart, Bucky," Steve tells him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," Bucky says with a quiet grumble, "but if anyone else cuts me off, I'm punchin' 'em through the next aisle."


End file.
